


Yuki Plays a Virtual Reality Game

by KirbyPaint



Series: Eldrigar: Definitely AU [4]
Category: Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 16:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirbyPaint/pseuds/KirbyPaint
Summary: In the world of today, our beloved Yuki finds a new way to annoy everyone - and this time, it's in virtual reality.





	Yuki Plays a Virtual Reality Game

**Author's Note:**

> pls remember everything I do is for fun and to entertain my friends

Yuki, poor Yuki, has never really gotten the living room truly to herself, unless she took the day off and sent her parents elsewhere. Yasuko and Kensuke (fortunately for them) currently had jobs that could be fully worked from home. Yuki, not the most social of butterflies, didn’t much like that. Their family was fairly well-off, and Kensuke especially was a big fan of keeping up with the best technology that could be bought (legally and commercially).

 

So, barring the futuristic technology only available to the military, Kensuke had made it a personal mission to have the “coolest house” (his words. And Yuki’s, actually. That apple fell straight down from _that_ adopted tree.)

 

And what better to do with the most advanced consumer technology that money can buy, than load it up with a bunch of songs from the mid-2000s and dance with sabers to the beats?

 

Yuki was finding Beat Saber quite the exhausting time-killer. She wasn’t really the fondest of video games, or sitting still for hours on end doing much of anything, but VR games were much more active, therefore much more appealing. It got to the point where she had to start planning her showers around the game, else she’d have to take two or three a day. And naturally, she didn’t play on anything but the hardest difficulty.

 

Eventually, though, the game’s track selection grew to be too repetitive, so she turned to mods. And after she exhausted the user-created library, she sat down and started to make her own tracks.

 

To those who don’t know, creating a song for a rhythm game requires precise timing, sometimes down to the ten-thousandth of a second, if the creator is that _particular_ about it. To create this accuracy, one must listen to the same song over and over… and sometimes, it needs to be slowed down, for even further accuracy.

 

Of course, this is only not annoying for the person creating the songs. For anyone else in the room, this involves sometimes hearing the same annoying pop song twenty times in a row. Most normal people don’t listen to the same song over and over.

 

Yuki was not on this list of normal people.

 

“Dear,” her mother groaned, “I know that you like this game, and I like that games nowadays are finally exercising the youth again – but must you do this in the living room? You can’t do this in your room?”

 

Her dad chimed in, equally irritated, “Yeah, your room is big enough, and you’ve got a great pair of _headphones_.”

 

“Momther, this computer loads a billion times faster than mine does, Dad’s got the solid-state drive and I don’t.” She pressed play on the game, after having made another minute tweak, “ _T_ _hat last note needs to be red, not blue,_ ” and popped the VR headset on.

 

Tenna, meanwhile, was trying to relax with her boyfriend, Ryota. And for her, relaxing didn’t include Yuki’s shenanigans. Ryota sat, seemingly unaffected, but she could tell from the way his shoulders were tensed that even he was tired of Yuki’s seemingly-unending train of bullshittery. “Aren’t you tired of ‘My Humps’?”

 

“If I never hear the song or its name again, it would be too soon.” Ryota deadpanned, flipping to the next page of his book. He rolled his eyes as he felt the bass of the song start to rumble his floor.

 

Tenna cackled and leaned back in her chair, pulling out a phone and sending a message. Whose phone was it? Probably Yuki’s, since who else’s phone would Tenna steal?

 

It wasn’t that she was stupid, or ignorant of digital security, it was just that most people wouldn’t dare consider taking any of Yuki’s possessions. Yuki followed a strict fitness regimen – working at a gym helps with that – and thus, she was pretty damn jacked. Additionally, she was trained in three martial arts, and learning a fourth, so she was far from helpless.

 

Plus, she knew she had a rockin’ bod. She’s right though – Yuki was far from unattractive. She was well-cared for, fit (not just buff, but healthy.) She garnered quite a few stares out on the streets, in bars, the few times she’s gone out. Naturally, only one person’s opinion of Yuki’s body mattered… her own.

 

If anyone else happened to drool over her muscles, well, that was just a bonus.

 

And speaking of Vanessa, she was currently rushing near-frantically to the Meiyoken residence, thanks to a text from Yuki that simply said “emergency – come over!”

 

A text that Yuki didn’t send.

 

Do you remember that phone that Tenna was using earlier? Just a few paragraphs up. It was definitely Yuki’s. Tenna was able to snatch it without difficulty, mainly because she was one of the few people who didn’t quite fear Yuki, but also because a person using a VR headset has no vision to the outside world. If said person was also playing a game quite loudly, and left their phone out in the open instead of keeping it in their pocket, then theft of the phone would be as easy as walking up and grabbing it.

 

Which, incidentally, is exactly what Tenna did, and is exactly why Vanessa was running up the doorsteps. She pounded on the door, but unfortunately the household was being deafened by the eldest daughter’s whims. After a few seconds of frantic knocking with no one answering, she tried the knob. Fortunately, the door was unlocked, so Vanessa let herself in.

 

When she opened the door, the first thing she registered was the awful stench of unfiltered sweat. “Wow, someone really stinks,” she muttered. A split second later, it hit her that someone was blasting music in the living room. She frowned – this really didn’t seem like an emergency, but maybe there was a really smelly, pop-loving burglar in the home…?

 

Vanessa placed her keys in between her knuckles and crept around the corner. She saw her hopefully-one-day-girlfriend mid-song (the fourteenth time in a row she was “just tweaking one more thing!”) and clearly, this was not constituting an emergency.

 

“Dammit, Yuki, I was scared! Beat Saber isn’t an emergency!”  
  
Yuki stopped her dancing, missing enough notes to fail the song. Her face broke out in a grin – she wasn’t expecting anyone today, least of all a gorgeous cashier.

 

“Vanessa!” she gasped, pulling off the headset and wiping down her face. “What are you doing here?”

 

Vanessa stomped up to Yuki, gently slapping her muscled arm. “You had me worried sick! You can’t just text me there’s an emergency a-and then be dicking around on your dad’s computer! I mean, come on, have some common sense, please!”

 

Yuki frowned at Vanessa. “I didn’t text you,” to which Vanessa pulled out her phone, clearly showing a text from Yuki. Yuki grabbed the phone, and instantly felt a familiar rage flow through her veins. “Tenna...” she growled, and stomped off to her brother’s room.

 

Meanwhile, in said brother’s room…

 

“Hey, Ryota, try not to get mad, but I stole Yuki’s phone and texted Vanessa to get her over here so we could have some peace and quiet. It’s quiet now, so Yuki is probably stomping her giant feet down the hallway as I speak. So I’m gonna jump you just to make her regret running in here.”

 

Ryota only sighed, knowing there really wasn’t much he could do to prevent the chaos that was bound to happen.

 

Sure enough, right as Tenna yote her shirt into another dimension, Yuki busted the door down. Literally.

 

“YOU ARE THE MOTHERFUCKER,” Yuki screamed, as she bullrushed Tenna off of the bed. Tenna screamed, and Ryota backed off the bed right as Vanessa entered the doorway. The Meiyokens ran in soon after, gasping at the damage done to the door frame.

 

By this point, Yuki had Tenna pinned up against the wall, and Tenna was laughing hysterically, tears in her eyes. _Yuki was soooooooooooo easy._

 

“TENNA WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT MY THIIIIIIIIINGS,” Yuki roared, Tenna stuck firmly in her arms.

 

Tenna attempted a shrug, but it resulted in her just scooching down the wall a few inches. “Jesus, Yuki, chill for like two seconds. Watch your phone better next time and texts won’t be mistakenly sent to your bae.”

 

Vanessa came up behind Yuki and placed a hand at the small of her back – a move not unnoticed by literally everyone in the room. “Breath, and let Ryota’s girlfriend go. Clearly you’re fine, it was all just a _very unfortunate mix-up_.” For that last part, she shot a brief-but-pointed glare at Tenna, who had the audacity to smirk.

 

Yuki finally put Tenna back on the floor and promptly left the room. Tenna grabbed her shirt, and Vanessa and Yuki’s parents left the room.

 

The living room was quiet and awkward, containing only Yasuko, Kensuke, and Vanessa. So naturally, Vanessa wanted nothing to do with the place, regretting having ever come over at this point. Kensuke pulled out his cell and started to flip through new door prices online. Yasuko sat in stony silence, and Vanessa could only guess what was going through her mind.

 

After an eternity, Yasuko spoke. “So… Vanessa, was it?”

 

“Um – yes, ma’am.”

 

Yasuko smirked, “Yasuko is fine, dear. So… I don’t believe we’ve met. You’re a friend of my daughter’s, I assume?”

 

Vanessa chuckled. “Something like that.” Did they count as friends if they’d only hung out a couple of times? They had each others’ numbers, and Vanessa had Yuki’s address. Sure, they were... friends.

 

Kensuke pressed a few buttons on his phone, then his and Yasuko’s both dinged. “I bought a new door, tell Yuki she owes me $104. I’m going out for sake, I’m strung out.” He kissed Yasuko goodbye, and a few moments later, Vanessa heard the sound of his car starting up. The two of them sat in silence, then Yasuko said, “Well… would you like to stay for dinner? I was going to prepare steak, but given that it will likely only be myself, I might just make salad instead.”

 

“No thank you,” Vanessa sighed, “though that really does sound lovely. I’m going to check on your daughter, and maybe Ryota as well, and then I think I’m going to take off.”

 

Yasuko nodded. “Understandable; have a nice day.”

 

Vanessa stood up and walked to Yuki’s door. She knocked twice, then called out, “Yuki? It’s me.”

 

The handle rattled, then the door opened to reveal a gloomy-faced Yuki. “Come in, I guess,” she sighed.

 

Vanessa slowly shut the door behind herself and sat next to Yuki on the bed (making sure to leave a friendly amount of space in between them. Not too much, not too little.)

 

“Yuki… you don’t have to talk, but I’m here if you want to.”

 

“Yeah, I don’t, so you should probably leave,” she huffed.

 

Vanessa bristled, but realized Yuki was probably really upset about earlier. She set aside any hurt and simply rubbed Yuki’s back for a moment. As friends do. After Yuki seemed to calm down a bit, Vanessa stood up to leave. Yuki pulled her back down to the bed, embracing her in a deep hug. “Thanks,” she whispered into Vanessa’s ear, and lied back down fully. Vanessa just smiled and left.

**Author's Note:**

> if u read this thanks i guess, there's like 5 people who even know who these characters are lol


End file.
